The Inbetweeners
by ipodder
Summary: 'So I promised her that her wedding, she can count on someone to say something nice about her. So here I am, giving it my best shot-' and throws her a wink. Brooke-Lucas one shot, through the years.


_**AN: Now, i know i haven't written BL in a very long time, and I know i may have 'moved ship' or whatever they call it to Brooke/Julian, but that doesn't mean i still don't miss BL, or rather, miss what they used to be. I loved them together, but it doesn't mean i want them back together at all. As i grew older with the show, i realised with every season that Lucas isn't exactly my favourite character, and Brooke deserved so much more, but that doesn't mean i didn't appreciate their moments, because there were quite a few beautiful moments that i bet even non BL fans could appreciate. So here's my stab at BL once more, it's a collection of moments, basically captures their moments here and there from season 2 to 8, and obviously i have changed some events around and altered things slightly. So i suppose it's slightly AU but pretty much sticks to the events that happened on the show. Hope you enjoy!**_

_The time Brooke talks subtext, and the time Lucas does the same._

She catches him comforting Peyton in the library. A blonde mess of curls on his chest, clutching onto the thin material of his t shirt. _Blue always brings out his eyes_, she muses.

She loves her best friend, despite intentionally hurting her in the past, it's the way she's wired, she guesses. She has such a big heart, one that has tried to be concealed in the past, one that she's half concealing now, and will continue until she reaches adult hood; her heart, even though she doesn't know it yet, will be her best trait and worst enemy.

She loves her best friend, and won't admit to loving Lucas, so she lets him comfort her in a way that only he can.

'I can't believe he left,' she hears the blonde cry out.

She misses Jake, Brooke knows this. But it still hurts somehow, even when she's crying over another guy.

But she knows it's not her place, and besides, she has Felix.

It's not her place, so she puts the book of quotes that she was going to show Lucas (they all had study hall this period) back on the shelf, turns back one more time to look at them.

And goes back to join Felix at the study table. He's been sweet to her, and he greets her with a smile when she sits back down, passing a colorful diagram of some chemical equations to her side.

'I thought you could these for the test next week.'

She smiles and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, before winking at him.

'Thanks babe.'

She can't help but wonder if Lucas's diagrams would be better.

He was about to wave her over to the quiet section of the library, but then decides against it, because _Felix_ might mind, and despite his desire to punch the asshole until the next lifetime, he doesn't want trouble for Brooke. He doesn't want to cause her any extra stress.

He knows how much she stresses over tests and schoolwork, despite priding herself on being otherwise.

He'd like to think he knows better.

He remembers when they were together, she randomly tells him one afternoon, in between sharing fries and milkshakes at his mother's cafe, pouring over biology textbooks.

'My mom doesn't really care about school and grades, she just wants to look good and be charming to her friends. My dad on the other hand, is pretty stressy about this stuff, I mean, he'd only be happy with an A or a B. And with me scraping Cs in everything isn't good enough.'

He remembers jokingly telling her that she should stay in and study with him more often.

'I do try, but he's hardly home to notice anyway so i stopped seeing a point in trying since i turned fifteen.'

He remembers wondering if she was just being dramatic.

He sees her hovering around with some massive bounded book and wonders with amusement and adoration over what she's doing with such a thing. Then before he gets a chance to call her over, Peyton walks to his table and she disappears to the other side of the room with Felix.

So when they all have lunch together, and Haley asks the brunette what was wrong. She picks at her sandwich and mumbles that she's just stressed about schoolwork, everyone gives her a chuckle, but Lucas knows better and lamely offers to tutor her after school.

'We'll have fries and shakes at my mom's cafe, it'll be like old times,' he slips.

The table turns silent, especially Peyton, because no one wants to relive this again.

Brooke turns a light shade of red and mumbles something about having plans with Felix, then excuses herself from the table.

He lets her walk away, despite Nathan giving him a nudge and a look that says _well, get off your ass and apologize! _There's not much point in trying to relive the past, it's not like she wastes her time in thinking about him anymore, anyway.

_The time Brooke is reminded again, of what she used to have, and the time Lucas is reminded again, of what he threw away._

'She's so charming it's almost offensive,'

Lucas turns to see Mouth, eyes all smiley, grinning at his friend, _his _ex girlfriend, working her charm with a crowd of people, talking about her student body president election.

'You know they're all vote for her, no question right?' Mouth speaks up again.

Lucas nods. He knows.

He can't believe, in this moment, he let her go.

'She sure does have a way with people,' he agrees quietly.

Mouth turns to look at him, almost pitifully. 'Luke, you're one of my best friends and i love you, but come on, you could be right next to her, claiming her as yours, if you didn't do what you did.'

Lucas snorts and takes a sip of his coke, 'what are you on about Mouth, i'm just agreeing with you, that's all.'

Mouth doesn't bother to argue, and takes a seat next to the blonde, 'You know, i've never said this to anyone. Although it's probably really obvious, but i, i mean, guys like me would have killed tohave her the way you did. And i don't mean just-' he swallows, embarrassed, 'i'm just saying, first you, then Felix.'

Lucas turns to him, realizing for the first time, how Mouth really felt, _feels. _

' Were you angry at me, Mouth?'

Mouth didn't have to ask what he was referring to, he knew.

'I thought you were better than that.'

That wasn't really an answer, and Lucas wasn't sure if he wanted to know anyway.

'Hello my brooding men,' she chirps, making her way to their lunch table.

They both greet her with smiles on their faces. Nathan and Haley walks to join them, putting their lunch trays down.

'Tutor girl and hubby, i can count on you for your votes yes?'

It wasn't a question, Brooke style, it was an order.

Haley, who's become a lot more acquainted to Brooke, nods enthusiastically, Lucas can see her wanting to make a joke but doesn't feel like they're close enough yet. Lucas finds it almost adorable how Haley is still slightly intimidated by Brooke, the girl who everyone saw as the ultimate ruler of Tree Hill High, the golden child, but really, she and Haley probably have more in common than they both admit.

Nathan rolls his eyes, 'Hm, i'll see, Erica Marsh has been doing a really good job so far.'

He smirks, and she reaches to slap him on the arm, 'Nate! Don't be such an ass!'

Lucas watches her easy banter with his brother and swallows a little jealousy. The way she giggles and scrunches up her nose, the way she quirks her eyebrow to get her way, and her easy grace. It captivates him, captivates Mouth, and almost every one else on campus.

She bounces away from the table to do more campaigning, and lucas chuckles to himself as she 'tiggers' off. The rest of the table gives him an odd look, and he realises he must be _painfully obvious_.

'Dude, you're pathetic, you know that?' His brother states, and Haley attempts to scold him, but it's obvious she agrees.

Felix helps her with the campaign, and it's sweet, he organises the posters, the buttons, and she's been so busy these past couple of weeks they haven't had much _together _time. But she's focused, and he's proud of her. Felix has been the ideal boyfriend lately, and she won't allow herself to think otherwise, about _anybody else._

But then Lucas Scott comes along with his book of speeches and quotes from powerful leaders, adds a touch of sincerity and almost too much charm to break her all over again.

'You'll do great, Brooke.' He tells her, before the election results come out.

'How do you know?'

He shrugs, 'it's just a feeling. Everyone wants you, as their president.'

The pause was lame.

Brooke smiles, 'Everyone does want me.' She jokes.

Lucas returns her smile, 'I'm not surprised.'

They share a look then, and she wasn't sure if he was going to lean in for a kiss, or will she have to, but a second later Felix comes and hugs her from behind, whispering a 'good luck, babe,' in her ear.

She almost tries to shrug him off, but then remembers he's supposed to be her other half, so she smiles at him and kisses him thanks.

Lucas watches the exchange and notices how the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, and takes slight comfort in that fact.

He's pathetic.

_The time when Brooke reveals her vulnerability and Lucas returns the sentiment._

'Tell me it's not true.'

He's bouncing the ball up and down the court, trying to shoot, but he's been at it for an hour now and hasn't scored a single basket. He turns at the sound of her voice.

He should have know, of course she'd find him here.

'Lucas, tell me it's not true!'

He shakes his head shamefully, mumbles something into the rubber basketball he's playing with, and doesn't look at her.

'Tell me please, that it's some sick joke, that I had to hear from Haley, about how you have some heart condition called HCM? And that i had to tell her, that my _boyfriend _hasn't told me, and probably wasn't planning to!'

She's crying now, proper tears. And she's crumbling onto his bed, taking harsh breaths, covering her mouth with her hand.

Lucas looks up to see her, his girlfriend, Brooke _freaking _Davis.

He can't believe he can't physically tell her.

But he doesn't want to seem weak, she needs someone stronger that that, someone she can depend on. If his heart is flawed, will he still be _Luke_ in her eyes? Or the boyfriend she can't dump because he's sick.

'Brooke, i was going to tell you,' it's so feeble, and he cringes as it comes out.

Brooke shakes her head, she knows him too well.

'No, Luke, you weren't. You were going to wait till everybody else knew, then you'd _have _to tell me. Oh wait, _everybody _did know! I heard it from _your _best friend Luke! God, how do you think it makes me feel? Does Peyton know too?'

And frankly, she's sick of the way he's so good with words, but sometimes he just doesn't tell people how he really feels. Not everything has to be poetic, she wants to scream, why the hell can't he just say he has a heart condition?

He feels bad, he feels so awful for making her feel less important than she is. He walks to where she's sat on the rivercourt bench, 'Brooke, i'm so sorry. Only Haley and Nate, and obviously my mom knows. I haven't told Peyton.'

Brooke looks at him with a look in her eyes that he hasn't seen before, not even when she found out about him and Peyton last year.

She feels betrayed, and once again she's reminded of how she's not good enough. He knows this, and desperately wants to change it for her.

He tries to touch her, reaching over to place a hand on her thigh, Brooke doesn't flinch, and he's glad.

'I haven't told you, because I-' he has tears in his eyes now, and the brunette beauty softens.

'Because I-, I just thought it'll make me seem weak. And i don't want you to think that you're not important enough, okay. I didn't tell you precisely because you're the most important person, I didn't know how to. And i'm going to be weaker, Brooke, i don't want to be that guy for you.'

She pushes his hand away, 'Do you still see me as that shallow slutty cheerleader who sleeps around and get drunk every weekend? Did you not think I would be able to handle it? That i'd want to help lighten your load and be there for you? Who did you think i was, Lucas?'

She's still crying, and his words are lost on him. So he does the only thing he knows and reaches over to kiss her, really kiss her. In hopes of letting her know how sorry he is.

How grateful he is to have someone like her, love someone like him, even if sometimes, he doesn't deserve it.

'Baby, i'm sorry. I need you.' He whispers into her lips as their tongues battle for dominance.

She lets him win, and moves away from the kiss slightly, placing her forehead against his.

They're breathing into one another, and they're both crying slightly, and Lucas thinks it's the most intimate they've ever been.

'Please don't shut me out, not again,' she breathes.

He nods against her forehead.

'I love you.'

He's not sure who said it first. But it doesn't matter, as they move to lie on the ground, surrounded by the quietness of the court, he's showing her all the pretty stars as she whispers into his ears that she loves him, he takes her into a strong embrace.

And they just lay there together for one night, all night.

_The time Brooke lets Lucas go (it wasn't the first, or the last), and the time he does the same._

'This is what we'll always remember, you know. Not to sound cheesy, but good times with friends, so much history and memories between all of us, it'll be hard to move on. I know for me, it will be.'

Her voice is soft as she snuggles into his side embrace. He clears his throat slightly, not sure how he should respond, 'but we'll be friends forever, right?' he questions, somewhat weakly, and he hates how his voice breaks slightly.

He feels her nod, 'yeah,'

They stand like that for a minute or two, in complete silence. And Lucas, for a fraction of a second, allows himself to remember what it was like to breathe in her vanilla scent, so he reaches down to kiss her temple, and feels her relax into his embrace.

Haley walks in, about to tell the (soon to be former) head cheerleader that her team is chanting for their captain downstairs, something about a dance off, but sees the two of them in a somewhat intimate, bittersweet moment and decides to give them a little space.

She's taken back to the time where she thought Brooke was a corrupter of America's youth, the seductive vixen who doesn't think about consequences, and she's taken back to the time when she was rooting for the couple.

The idea of Brooke not having Lucas around to look after her in the real world makes her sad somehow. Then she shakes away those thoughts, because it isn't fair to her best friend and his blonde girlfriend; the couple who's always meant to be.

But Haley, as much as she loves those tales about fate, destiny and true love that overcomes everything, is also a quiet supporter of the underdogs, too. The best characters and love stories from her favorite books are such.

'I hope you look after yourself in the big world, Brooke Davis,'

She chuckles, 'I'll try, but somehow trouble just loves to find me,'

'I'm serious,' he releases his hold on her and turns to match those hazel eyes, 'Just pick up the phone, alright?'

She nods in understanding, 'I know',

But somehow they both knew, even in that moment, that she won't, and he'll be busy anyway.

'We've had quite a ride eh Scott? I don't regret anything,'

He pauses, contemplating whether to make this a bittersweet ending to their relationship, to this conversation, he doesn't want to ruin it, so he settles for something shorter, 'There's things i wished i did differently, but i don't have regrets.'

She purses her lips together in contemplation, 'well, at least you and Peyton found each other again eventually. I'm sorry it took so long.'

He squints, in a half shock, half disbelief. 'Brooke, Brooke that's not what i meant, you know that.'

She nods, 'alright.'

Before she turns to leave, she presses a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek, and tells him to look after himself, if he hurts the leggy blonde, she'll come and kick his ass with her highest stilettos, winks at him one last time, and walks away to join the crowd downstairs.

He's not quite sure if he wanted to say goodbye that way, so when he drops Peyton off at the airport, he attempts another goodbye, but she's too consumed in saying goodbye to Chase that he didn't get to say much more than 'keep in touch, and stay safe.'

it's so impersonal, but she turns back to wink at him again when Peyton and her walk arm in arm through the gate. He has to turn to check if the wink was for Chase, but the brunette has disappeared through the crowd, Brooke must have noticed, because she chuckles lightly and rolls her eyes.

It certainly has been quite a ride, he muses.

_The time Brooke speaks her mind, and Lucas crosses a line._

'You're kind of lonely, aren't you?'

He's momentarily confused, and puts down the book he's been reading.

'Thanks Brooke, that really made me feel better. Why don't you call Lindsey and tell her I'm a murderer too.'

Brooke looks up from her sketchbook and rolls her eyes, catching a glimpse of him making pouty faces at baby Angie. She chuckles, 'Don't corrupt my baby with all that cynicism please.'

And there's a momentary pause as her words sunk in with both of them.

'I mean, she-'

Lucas shakes his head, 'Brooke, there's no need to explain yourself. For the time that she's here, she is yours you know. No need to apologize.'

Brooke nods, grateful for his affirmations.

'You don't think i'm being silly?'

He laughs, bouncing Angie on his stomach, 'many things that you have done crossed my mind as silly, not this, this is a beautiful thing, Brooke. And i'm so proud of you. You've come further than anyone could have imagined, even me.'

She cocks her head, 'Oh yeah?'

Lucas sticks out his tongue, she always brought out a certain playfulness to him, 'remember when you mopped the floor with a sponge? Or when we were in junior high and you spilt that chemical solvent all over the floor, and Peyton told you your toes would dissolve?'

Brooke's eyes widen, 'My god you were really a creepy stalker! I didn't even know your name back then.;

Lucas made a face, 'Yeah, well, _everyone _knew you. Brooke Penelope Davis, _Morgan Finley's protege_.'

She laughs, 'why do people always use my full name?'

Angie makes a sound, and Lucas grins, 'because you've always been a brand.'

She rolls her eyes again, 'Right. Whatever Eugene. My god, Morgan Finley, i haven't heard that name in forever. The last i heard, Bevin said she got remarried and lives in Europe somewhere.'

Lucas pauses, 'you know,' and he's not sure why he's bringing this up, but tonight's easiness makes him feel like he could talk about anything. 'Remember senior year? We were together, and i went to see Ellie with Peyton?'

Brooke nods, confused. It's been years, but it's not something they joke about at the dinner table.

'Well, I ran into Faith Evans, remember her? You used to bully her mercilessly.'

She raises her eyebrow, 'wow, thanks Luke, just because your life sucks doesn't mean you have to ruin my mood too.'

He chuckles, 'Nah nah, that's not what i mean. Anyway, i told her i was dating you, and she literally freaked-'

'I used to be such a bitch. I was awful.'

Her eyes look sad, and that wasn't Lucas's intention, not at all.

'But you know what? I told her you had the most wonderful heart, out of everyone i knew. Even then, when you still had your moments,' he smirked, 'but what i'm trying to say is, you just keep growing Brooke, your heart is still maturing, and it's been a privilege to watch you evolve.'

She smiles through a tear, god, that guy has always had a way with words, 'thanks Luke.'

He nods, and goes back to making faces at Angie, 'it's the truth.'

'You know,' she starts, after a few minutes of silence, 'while we're talking about all sorts of things here, and being honest. i want to say something.'

He turns to her, curious, 'okay.'

'You have such a beautiful gift Lucas, your way with words, especially in writing, and those things you say to people, really touches them. It touches me.'

He smiles gratefully, 'but?'

'They're beautiful, but Lindsey, or Peyton, they're not going to run back to you with just a few pretty words, you know what I mean? Peyton might want to, and i know this because i know her as well as i know myself, but you shouldn't expect that from a girl, it's not right.'

'Wow. That was-' he doesn't quite know what to say, a p of him knows she's right, 'honest.'

'And tell me if it was out of line, but i thought, with us, i could be honest.'

He squints, 'You can, i'm glad you are. No one else is ever that straight with me.'

She shrugs, 'that's why you have to keep me around,'

He laughs, and then the atmosphere gets heavier for a second, Angie's fallen asleep in her cot beside the couch, and Lucas tries to break the silence.

'You never went for the pretty words, did you? It was about how i showed it.'

It was an echo from Nathan and Haley's wedding reception, that fight.

The fight that broke them.

She squirms a little, 'Ah, Tree Hill and our awkward histories.'

Lucas shakes his head, 'I'm serious, Brooke. It was about actions right, the way i show my love.'

She nods, 'Yeah,' trying to distance away from the awkward topic of them as far as possible.

He nods, and then the next thing she's conscious of is his determined eyes as he somehow sweeps down to her level on the floor and captures her mouth with his.

It takes her exactly four seconds to register what's happening, and as she tries to push him away, he tugs on her bottom lip, and she pushes his towering form off her.

'Lucas! What the hell are you doing?'

He pulls back instantly, his eyes glazed and he just looks so hopelessly lost it makes her feel _pity._

'Luke,' she tries again, softly this time, ' I'm not going to tell anyone about what just happened, and I'm going to pretend like you didn't just do _that. _I'm going to go,' and she gets up with him and gathers her things.

Angie is in her arms and she's halfway out the door, he doesn't stop her.

This mirrors every conflict they've ever had, she moves to leave and he never makes it right, he doesn't know how.

'Luke,' she turns back.

'Yeah Brooke?"

'You need to find your path again, you're so lost right now. And neither of us are in that place anymore. It's been so long, and we're not the same anymore, Luke. I might have made you happy before, but I'm not the girl who makes you the _happiest_, and the same goes for me, you made me happy once and i'll always remember that, but i hope there's someone out there who makes me _happiest.'_

He allows her words to sink in, and all he could say in return was, 'I'm sorry, Brooke.'

She chuckles almost cynically, 'Please think about what I said. You'll be okay. And Luke?'

He meets her gaze.

'Never ever, try to use me as a distraction from your problems again. I'm not the same girl from high school, and i'm not the same girl from that hotel room in New York either, I just wanted you to remember that.'

Lucas runs a finger over his lips once the door closes. There's something about that girl that makes him do the stupidest things, to her and because of her. It may not be lifetime love, but with Brooke, there's a certain kind of energy he feels when he's with her. He felt it today for about four seconds, and just for those four seconds, he forgot to remember to forget, what it was like to be seventeen again.

_The time Brooke is reminded of her high school love, and Lucas remembers what used to be._

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Luke, you HAVE to hear this!'

He's balancing Sawyer on his knees, his hands furiously typing away on his laptop, creatively, the sea has been so good to him.

'What, what?' he jokes.

Peyton rolls her eyes, 'Luke! Whatever, oh my god- Brooke and Julian!' She shrieks with the enthusiasm of an adorable child.

Sawyer chuckles lightly and he laughs, toying with the blonde girl's hair, 'mommy is being loud eh, what about Brooke and Julian?'

'Luke!' she emphasizes, as if in amazement that he's not yet jumping up and down with glee like she is, Brooke and Julian are getting married! He asked her to marry him in the snow, on that weekend for his movie premier remember? I could hear Haley in the background saying its a _massive _ring it's almost disgusting. Can you believe it! Who would have known that they'd end up like this? How adorable right? I'm so happy for them, I just got off the phone with her!'

He can tell that his wife is missing them, the gang, her best friend. He does too.

And he can't believe Brooke is getting married.

It's not jealousy, he knows this. He's so in love with Peyton and Sawyer equally, but there's a little warmth in his heart that he's not used to. It brings him back to their high school years.

They've all found their way, eventually, he thinks. He's glad, and always knew Brooke would be the one to venture beyond the group and marry someone on her own terms.

_Julian's gotta be one hell of a guy, _Lucas muses, and even though Brooke sends Peyton occasional emails about her and Julian's relationship, he knows about her impromptu love declaration, when they moved in together, their break up, Alex Dupre, Brooke's infertility, but he feels like it's not his place to reach out to her.

He's thrilled for her, that she's finally found a man who was able to fully break down those god damn stubborn walls. He doesn't know Julian as well as Nate probably does, but he's a good guy, Peyton tells him.

'Well? Aren't you going to call and congratulate her? We've got a wedding to rsvp! I'm a bridesmaid!'

It shows how much time has passed, Haley is the maid of honor, and Lucas can't help but notice, behind the gleeful enthusiastic bravado of his wife, she's a little heartbroken that they haven't really been around.

The ceremony was beautiful, no one expected any less. Lucas marvels at how beautiful his wife looked, along with his life long best friend, and Brooke Davis, soon to be Baker, took everyone's breath away.

She didn't have a chance to greet him before the ceremony, and catches his eyes amongst the crowd. She looks excited, and almost shouts 'Luke!' when she noticed him, he knows, he can read her. He smiles at her and brings a finger up to his lips.

Julian follows her excited gaze and spots him, nodding appreciatively at him as he does.

Most of their relationship has happened and evolved outside of Lucas's existence, it's strange seeing them so together like this, making a promise to the world, and to each other.

He marvels at the beauty of her vows, _she's come so far._

'Julian, you taught me how to trust, how to open myself up and how to love,'

It hits him slightly, and almost rubs him the wrong way, but then he's reminded of the things he's said and written that probably has hurt her, so he swallows the immaturity and watches _Brooke Davis _get married.

He didn't forget, even after so many years, he intended to keep his promise, and says a quick little something during the reception.

'I promised the bride this, many years ago, she might not even remember. It was my Uncle Keith's wedding, we were what, sixteen, seventeen?'

Brooke nods and chuckles from the table, 'seventeen,' she assures him.

He notices how Julian's arm is wrapped around her, and she leans into him and whispers something that made him smile slightly.

Lucas's heart warmed a little at the sight, he wanted to know for sure if she was happy.

'Seventeen, long time ago. And I read her a speech that was supposed to be my best man speech, but let's just say the wedding didn't go down well. And she, in typical Brooke fashion teared up over it, and so I promised her that her wedding, she can count on someone to say something nice about her. So here I am, giving it my best shot-' and throws her a wink.

It was a beautiful speech sprinkled with high school anecdotes, her two sides that he loves, how he's so happy Julian and her found each other, and wishes them the very best for the future.

'Thank you for the speech, it was beautiful Luke, I can't believe you remembered. I think you almost made Julian cry,' she chuckles, 'he's so sensitive it's adorable.'

Lucas smiles, 'he makes you happy, Julian?'

She grins, 'the _happiest',_

he cringes at the reminder of what happened that night, and changes the subject, 'he treats you well?'

She allows him to twirl her on the dance floor, and meets his gaze, 'Don't do that. I know what you're trying to do Luke. Being all protective, you're not allowed to do that, you know?'

He smirks, giving her a look, 'why not? Because we have history?'

She smiles, 'Tree Hill and our histories. No, not because of that. Just because-you know me, I would never ever marry someone just for the sake of it. Julian, he's my life. I can't imagine being with anyone else, you weren't around Luke, you haven't seen how we are together.'

'Okay,' he nods, 'Hales tells me you guys are great together.' It comes out a little gruff, and a little lame, but she takes it, appreciates the acknowledgement.

They continue to dance through one more song, and he can see Julian beaming at her from across the dance floor with Peyton. _Histories. _

'You know,' she starts, 'I'm glad you and I happened when we were kids, I'm glad Peyton dated Julian, i don't have any regrets. Because what we had was important to me, my growth, and i don't think things would have ended up this way for me, if it wasn't for us. So thanks, Lucas.'

He smiles warmly, whispers a 'no problem,' and presses a light kiss on her temple, before handing her over to her husband.

'She's all yours.'

He doesn't wince when the words comes tumbling out of his lips, Julian smiles gratefully at him, he doesn't look at all threatened by the blonde's presence, and he doesn't have a reason to be, since Brooke is already back in his embrace, whispering something huskily and laughing as he reaches down to rub his nose affectionately with hers.

Across the dance floor, Peyton smiles at him, and motions him to join her for a dance. He winks, and obliges.

'I've been thinking, coming home is so nice, maybe we should stay for a while. Bring Sawyer back.'

He smiles, and reaches down to capture Peyton's lips with his.

'Yeah,' he agrees, 'it'll be good to come home.'

Man and wife. This is where they are now. No where he'd rather be.

_One hell of a ride._


End file.
